Display systems for displaying printed sheets or fabrics are well known and used and comprises one or more posts and a frame or a crossbar stretching/carrying the sheet or fabric to be displayed. Displaying larger fabrics usually requires two or more posts and an upper and a lower crossbar.
CN103632622 relates to a display panel system with an upper and a lower crossbar which may have a straight or curved shape. The upper crossbar is mounted with a holder having a fork-shaped end and a snap-in part where the latter is snapped over the upper crossbar.
A problem is that a display system for displaying a sheet material or fabric with a crossbar extending between two posts does not allow adjusting the length of one post at the time due to the fixed crossbar. The crossbar will snap out of the holder or the holder may break due to twisting. Still, there is no disclosure in the prior art how to adjust the length or height of the posts in a display system having a crossbar without damaging the fabric or the display system.